


Peace and quiet

by MorganaLS



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, Peace, Sleeping Together, Sweet, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS





	Peace and quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1986_2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1986_2004/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Вышибалы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215156) by [Uzumaki_Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid). 


End file.
